A particular example of such a multi-station network with multiple buses has been described in European Patent Application 60535, corresponding to U.S. application Ser. No. 243,013, filed Mar. 12, 1982 and assigned to Recognition Equipment Corporation. The problem addressed by this citation is to relieve the various buses of the bus system from waiting for transport between stations connected to another bus. This is reached by introducing gate connection elements between buses as separately addressable items. If not addressed, the connection element remains closed. The known solution does not provide for an extendable address length that would be useful, both for locally addressing elementary stations and more complex stations, and for, across one or more such gate connection elements addressing station, while in the latter case also allowing for extendable data fields.